The present invention relates to games and more particularly to board games.
Board games have long been popular with both adults and children of a wide range of ages. Some adults, however, after having played board games in their younger years, become more interested in card games or dice games. The interest by such adults in many conventional board games may tend to wane. A need, therefore, exists for a board game which incorporates playing cards and/or dice in its rules and format.
As legalized gaming is adopted by an increasing number of jurisdictions, the success of such gaming endeavors may depend on providing patrons with new and enjoyable games. Heretofore, board games have not generally been adapted to such commercial gaming operations since the formats of many board games often seem quite remote from common card and dice casino games such as blackjack and craps. The formats of many board games may often, therefore, seem incongruent in a casino environment. A need exists, therefore, for a board game which in rules and format incorporates features of common casino card and dice games so as to be more enjoyable to patrons of such gaming operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a board game which in its rules and format incorporates conventional playing cards and/or dice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a board game which in its rules and format is adapted to be used in commercial gaming operations.
These and other objects are satisfied by the present invention which is a method of playing a board game which comprises the steps of providing a board having a starting position and a track comprising a plurality of spaces arranged in a series wherein each of at least some of said plurality of spaces corresponds to one card in a deck of cards. A deck of cards and a random number generator are also provided. A first player uses the random number generator to generate a first random number and causing said first player to advance a first marker on said track of spaces from a starting position by a first number of spaces corresponding to said first random number to position said first marker on a first landing space. The first player then draws a first card form the conventional deck of cards and compares this first card and the landing space. A first number of points is then awarded to the first player based on predefined similarities between this first card and the first occupied space. A second player then uses the random number generator to generate a second random number, and advances a second marker from the starting position on the track of spaces by a second number of spaces corresponding to the second random number to position said second marker on a second land space. The second player then draws a second card from the deck of cards, compares the second card and the second landing space. A second number of points is then awarded to the second player based on predefined similarities between the second card and the second landing space.
Also encompassed by the present invention is a method of playing a board game which comprises the steps of providing a board having a starting point and a track comprising a plurality of spaces arranged in a series. Each of at least some of said spaces has a pair of numerical representations. A random number generator is also provided, and the first player uses this random number generator to generate a first pair of random numbers, wherein this first pair of random numbers has a first total. The first player then advances a first marker from the starting point to a first landing space by the total of the first pair of random numbers. A first number of points is then awarded to the first player based on predefined similarities between the first pair of random numbers and the pair of numerical representation on the first landing space. The second player then uses the random number generator to generate a second pair of random numbers wherein the second pair of random numbers have a second total. The second player then advances a second marker by this total from the starting point to a second landing space. A second number of points is then awarded to the first player based on the predefined similarities between the second pair of random numbers and the pair of numerical representations on the second landing space.